GamTav Holidays
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: Just a whole bunch of One shots on their Holidays they spend together, some smut, some not. Depends. Also, I'm putting the Holidays in order. So yeah. GamTav. Read and Review or no updates.
1. Valentines' Day

**So, I decided I would write this for Valentines day! :3 I hope you guys like it and don't think it's too gushy and stuff. Also, the next Chapter to Cupcake Love should be up soon, if anyone is interested. :D**

* * *

_**Valentines Day**_

* * *

Gamzee glared at the glue, he'd never been more annoyed in his life. He rolled his eyes and kept in mind it was for Tavros.

"Gotta do this."

He chanted taking one of the paper hearts and rubbing glue on it with his thumb, then he flipped the heart over and flattened it against the large white paper. He grabed another paper heart, unlike the first one, this one was purple not red, he did the same to the back side then flattened it over the middle of "Valentines". He stepped back and smiled as he gazed upon it.

There were wrapped chocolates in every corner and tiny 'Wonka' hearts lining the margins of the giant page. In the very center of the paper was a small teddy bear(palm size) with a key chain on its ear. The words inside the decorations read: "Happy Valentines Day babe, I love you so much, you're my life bro." Or, atleast they were supposed to, because at one point Gamzee had spilt his hot chocolate all over the card and now it read "Happy Walemtimes pay babe, I wve goc go mudn, gou're my lipo bro." bit was fine, Gamzee could explain it to Tav when he saw him. He smiled, satisfied with his work. He picked up the bundle of roses he had bought the night before, swung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed the card and left the library.

He was in the hallway whe he saw him. His mohawk was stuled in a thin coat of gel and he was dressed in a black jacket above a white button up and a pain of black slacks. What caught Gamzees eyes though, was the giant violet teddy bear he craddled in both arms, as well as the balloons floating over head and the roses in one hand. Gamzee stops before, blushing bright red. They're quiet for a second before Tavros speaks up.

"For you."

Gamzee frowns, "Mine is so stupid. Damn it." Gamzee compains as he exchanges his gift for Tavs'.

"No, Gamzee, I love it. It's creative, i really like the candy deoration." Tav says holding the card up to examine it. Gamzee burries his face in the teddy bear to hide dhis blush.

"It shows you worked hard. I love you Gamzee."

"Thanks Tav, I love you too."

* * *

**Please read and review, also, I only know so many holidays, so if anyone wants to request a certain holiday to do I'd be more than happy! Also, they don't only have to be American Holidays! But, If they're not American Holidays, I'll need some information about them okay? Thank you guys! :D Oh, Happy Valentines day!**


	2. St Patricks Day

**I am so excited about this month. Oooh! My birthday! Though it's the last day of the month! :( I really like St. Patricks Day because it's my favorite color(green) my favorite attack(pinching) and ... uhm.. anyways. Hope you guys enjoy this GamTav story! :o )**

* * *

_**St. Pattys' Day! (my months holiday)**_

* * *

They were laying on a green feild just out side of their school. They weren't huggin, or holding hands, or kissing, they still kept their relationship a secret. It was windy, and there were few sprinkles of water falling on their closed eyes, but the sky was a bright blue with light grey clouds here and there. Gamzee openned his eyes and looked over at Tavros. His cheeks were still a bright red and his lips still carved into a tight smile. Gamzee lifted his head and looked around. No one was lingering near. In one quick movement he leaned over and smacked his lips against Tavs'. As soon as he pulled away, Tavros smacked his shoulder. He sat up and looked around, his face red.

"Gamzee...I told you not in public." Tavros said pushing Gamzee back playfully. Gamzee smiled.

"We're alone bro. Can I please just get a smooching?" Gamzee asked lacing his hand with Tavros'. Tavros looked around then slowly noded. They leaned in and pressed their lips together. Gamzee slid his hand down from Tavros' shoulder, around his side and press it against his back, pushing Tavros closer to him. Tavros looped both arms around Gamzees' shoulder and pressed deeper into the kiss. Finally they pulled away and smiled.

"So...what the mother of aaall fucks do I get you for St. Pattys' day?" Gamzee asked cupping his chin. Tavros chuckled. "Gamzee, you don't have to get me anything for _that _holiday. You just wear green so you don't get pinched." Gamzee smiled. "Hmmmm, okay.. I'll think of something." Gamzee finished rolling onto his side, facing away from Tavros.

"Gamzee, whatcha doing?" Tavros asked crawling over to where Gamzee was spread out on the lushious green grass. He propped his head down on Gamzees' side and smiled as he admired the landscape a few yards away. Gamzee took his time to answer however, seeing how Tavros' words took a while to sink into his hard-working, thinking, brain.

"I'm thinking of what to get you for St. Pattys' day." He answered shortly. Tavros chuckled. "Gamzee, I told you, St. Patricks day is just a pinching day where...some times they drink." Gamzee sighed. "I'll get you a beer then."

Tavros sat up this time, stretching his arms over head and yawning as he did so. "That won't be neccessary. I don't drink. How bout this. If you really want to get me something for the upcoming holiday, get me a leprochaun." Tavros suggested. Gamzee sat up immediately and looked at Tavros.

"The hell? Leprochauns ain't real Tavros." Gamzee agrued. Tavros shrugged. "Fine, then don't get me anything. I'm fine with just a green shirt."

"Green shirt ain't good enough." Gamzee began. He cuffed his chin again, turned away and huffed. "I'm gonna have to find me a leprochaun." Gamzeed said, he then turned to Tavros, grabbed him by his wrist and hauled him off to where the school was.

**End Part 1**

* * *

Gamzee was having a hard time, however, finding a leprochaun. He knew very well that the little green men didn't exist. Then, after thinking those exact words over and over and over again, it finally hit him.

"Little-men-don't-exist." He repeated. "Leprochauns don't exist, but little men do!" He shot up from his living room couch and darted up the spiral stairs to his large bedroom he sometimes shared with his half brother when he came to visit.

The floor was littered with anything and everything edible. There were empty Faygo bottles, empty pie tins, ring pop wrappers and other such candy and delicate delights. There were also small piles of horns every where, and a few demon-like-clown posters hung up and torn down. A bed, big enough for four skinny kids, was pressed between a corner and a wall, a window just above it. The closet was big, a walk in one for sure, but it was nearly empty, only a few video games and a small refridgerator were kept inside, besides tuxidos and frilly shirts.

Gamzee threw himself on his bed and crawled to his laptop, resting on the pillows, with the help of his elbows. He openned it a bit more carelessly than he meant to and quickly typed in his password, _MarshMellows._ A few game sights popped up as well as an online manga website. He openned a new tab and went to google then typed in _little men_. Eventually he had to specify his search because all that popped up was information on little penis and images. He typed in _really short people _and finally got what he wanted.

* * *

Tavros was laying on his bed still in his school clothing from earlier. He wondered for a while if he should get Gamzee something, for getting him something, then wondered if maybe just a green shirt would be fine. Then he crossed that idea out. _Green shirt ain't good enough. _

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine!" He growled to the voice in his head and stood up from his bed. He changed into a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with a soda logo and a tan-caramel hoody. He let his room and found his dad, claiming he had to go to the library to print of a worksheet for his first hour of the next day.

At the library Tavros lost his dad in the fictional area, on a book of Peter Pan that was fitted more for adventureous adults then dreamy children, and he lead himself to the computer lab in one corner of the large library.

Tavros took a seat infront of a blue screen and clicked away at the keys, never once touching the mouse. He found an image of an evil looking leprochaun online, saved the image, then openned it on paint. He used other images to form the background of the picture. The last touch he put on it was an image of him and Gamzee cuddling. He felt a bit stupid as nearby kids leaned over their areas to see what he was making, but he kept his chin up and reminded himself _I'm older than them, no reason to have low self esteem on something a little kid says._ He printed the image and walked off to find his dad.

* * *

The next day passed, they said their hellos, cuddled when no one watched and secretly kissed a few times. They however, didn't let the other come to their homes. The following day was St. Patricks, Tavros had to hold his picture in his folder for the whole day, Gamzee hadn't shown, and he was beginning to feel bad. Then, as he was leaving the schools grounds to walk home Gamzee came up from behind and tackled him with a hug.

Tavros jumped and looked around to make sure no one saw them, they were fine, so he turned to Gamzee and smiled. The smile faded though, as soon as his eyes met with an extra pair that belonged to a short man in a green suit standing beside Gamzee.

The man apparently sprayed his dirty blonde hair orange and taped orange yarn to his chin and upper lip. He was dressed in head to toe in a green, store-bought leprochaun costume, with shoe buckles and all. In one hand he had a tiny, palm sized bag of chocalote coins wrapped in gold and in the other he had a large mug filled to the rim with beer.

"G-Gamzee...what the hell?" Tavros asked finally looking up at Gamzee. Gamzee smiled. "I told you I'd get you a Lepro-motherfucking-chaun didn't I? You won't believe how many drinks I had to give him till he'd finally accept my money!" Gamzee chuckles.

"Gamzee...I told you a green shirt would be fine." Tavros said crossing his arms over his chest. Gamzee, upon seeing how upset his boyfriend now was shood the little man and walked up to Tavros. "Hey uh, Tavbabe," Tavros looked up slowly, "With all this shit going on, I forgot to wear green." Gamzee finished. Tavros looked Gamzee up and down then smiled. Gamzee cringed as his skin was pinched but smiled when Tavros looked back up at him.

"I uhm...I made you this." Tavros pulled out his folder from his back pack and slid the page he'd printed out. He rolled his eyes, hating how stupid it looked to him and passed it to Gamzee. Gamzees' fae lit up however, like Tavros knew it would.

Behind the leprochaun was a waterfall with a rainbow stretching across the page. At the end of the rainbow was the image of the two he had cropped into the pictures.

"Bro, I'm gonna get this blown up, then I'm gonna get it laminated and I'm gonna put it in a frame and hang it up motherfucker! This is just the sweetest pie I have ever dug into!" Gamzee boasted looping an arm around Tavros' shoulders and kissing his forehead. "Why're you so awesome bro?"

**End Part 2**


	3. Easter

**I was listening to this song and I thought, _I can just imagine Gamzee singing this to Tav to cheer him up_. I changed up the words a bit too, just to fit the scene. Sorry if some of you guys don't like the song, I know I didn't like it at first, but then my buddy introduced it fully to me. :) **

* * *

**Easter**

* * *

Gamzee really had a hard time focusing, really, he loved singing to the cafe customers, only the cute ones, and playing his chill guitar to set a calm mood, but some days he was just so out of it. He was, currently, seated at the counter, thumbing the strings of his guitar to play a soft, almost inaudable tune. The cafe was empty, except for the employees and himself. Nepeta, one of the employees, and one of his good friends, came to the other side of the counter and set a styrofoam cup filled with French vanilla and hot cocoa to one side of Gamzee. He meerly looked up and flashed a lazy smile at his friend.

The bell above the door rang as another customer came in. He caught Gamzees' attention immediately. Gamzee sat up, placing a palm against the guitar strings to immediately stop their soft echoing tune. The customer sat at one corner of the cafe, his head in his hands. Gamzee could tell that he was crying, he was shaking so hard and sobbing aloud it was hard not to notice. Gamzee felt his heart fall as he watched the mohawk boy cry by himself. He passed a gaze back at Nepeta, she shrugged with a tiny frown.

"I'm in trouble, I'm an addict I'm addicted to this boy" Gamzee paused momentarily as he stood from the stool. He struck the cords to a beat, slowly walking towards the boy. "he's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl but even worse I can't stop calling him he's all I want and more, I mean damn, what's not to adore?" By this time Gamzee made it to the table the customer was seated at. He sat down at the edge of the table and smiled at the customer who was now starring at him with wide eyes.

"What- what are you doing?" The guys asked whipping at his eyes. Gamzee smiled, playing the same strings to keep a decent tune.

"I'm singing bro, it's what I do when customers come in." Gamzee confessed. The guy looked extremely puzzled. "Hey, so what's your name?" Gamzee asked. The boy blushed, "Uh- Tavros."

"Ah, okay. I've been playing too much guitar, I've been listening to jazz! I've called so many times, I swear Tav's going mad. And that cellular will be the death of us," There was a small, bashful smile on Tavros' lips now, and even though his hands covered his mouth Gamzee could still see his risen cheeks. Gamzee smiled at the sudden warm feeling in his chest. "I swear, I swear," Gamzee leaned down closer to Tavros', who burned a brighter red in the face.

"And oh O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh Oh- I'm running my mouth just like I got him, but I surely don't, because he's so o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh rock 'n roll and out of my league, is he out of my league? Let's hope not." Gamzee stopped playing his guitar and from behind the counter Nepeta and John clapped to a small beat, _1-2-3-45-6._ Gamzee began strutting the guitar again.

"I'm in trouble, I'm so cliche, see that word just wears me out! Makes me feel like just another boy to laugh and joke about. But even worse I can't stop calling him, I love to hear that voice," Gamzee clears his throat, making Tavs' eyes meet his again. "and honestly, I'm left with no choice." Tavros smiles again, this time his hands are in his lap and his eyes bright and happy.

"I've been playing too much guitar, I've been listening to jazz, I've called so many times, I swear Tav's going mad, and that cellular will be the death of us I swear, I swear-"

_"Gamzee"_

_"Gam, come on, get up."_

* * *

Gamzee sits up startled. Eridan and Karkat were behind the counter with scowls on their faces. Gamzee blushes, then he remembers Tavros and looks over his shoulder.

Sure enough, Tavros was there, but he wasn't alone. He was with Nepeta, Aradia, Vriska and Terezi. They were all laughing and joking. Gamzee sighs heavily, standing and grabbing his guitar case. Karkat calls out to him as he leaves but he doesn't turn back not wanting to make a big scene.

When he had left the cafe it was gently sprinkling, but by the time he reached the bus stop it was pouring heavily. He had in his ear phones, covered by his giant, fluffy hair so they wouldn't be disturbed by the water, so when Tavros called out, chasing him down, he didn't hear.

"Hey," Tavros called out grabbing Gamzee by his shoulder. Gamzee jumped startled. He turned and upon seeing Tavros immediatly pulled out an earphone. "H-hey, I uhm, I was meaning to talk to you in the cafe but uh, I wasn't sure when I should do it." Tavros began. He slumped forward slightly to catch his breath. "Then uh, you left, so I uhm, I chased you here."

"Oh, uh, cool, hey." Gamzee greeted. He wasn't sure what else could possibly be said. Tavros ran a hand through his freshly cut mohawk and drew it back upon feeling it's sogginess. Gamzee immediately removed his purple beanie and stretched it over Tavs' small head. Tavros flinched under the quick movement. The beanie was followed by a large purple jacket. It went a little below Tavs' hips, and the sleeves completely hid his tiny hands.

"I gotta go, my rides here." Gamzee said and began walking to the bus.

"Uhm, happy Easter-er no,"Tavros paused, watching as the bus drove off. "That was stupid." Tavros grumbled turning and walking back to the cafe where his friends questioned him about his crush. He just shrugged and hid himself away in Gamzees' large purple jacket, a small smile on his lips.


	4. April Fools

**Sorry, I'm a bit behind on this one, but as long as it's still in April I should be fine right? :D**

* * *

**April Fools Day**

* * *

"Come on Tavros!" Gamzee begs throwing his hands in the air. Tavros shakes his head again.

"No Gamzee, you just don't...you don't know how crazy I get some times." Tavros confesses. Gamzee slaps his hands to his face and groans.

"Please Tavros? For me!? Come on!" Gamzee continues to beg. Tavros' frown deepens, and he looks over at Gamzee with a glare.

"Gamzee. I said. **No.**" Tavros growls. Gamzee frowns.

"I will break you Tavros! You will commit at least one prank today!" With that Gamzee ran off. Tavros sighed walking in to his classroom.

* * *

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVV VV!" Gamzee called out. Tavros spun around, a smile on his lips.

"Hi Gamzee." Tavros greeted, he reached out to hug Gamzee but was cut short by a piece of paper to his face. Tavros stepped back and took the folded paper into his hands. "Uhm, what's this?" Tavros asked opening it.

_PULL A PRANK WITH ME ON NEPETA._

Tavros frowned. "Really Gamzee?" When Tavros looked up Gamzee was holding a small plastic cylinder labelled Oreos. Tavros cocked an eyebrow.

"W-what's that for?" Tavros asked, already knowing the answer. Gamzee smirked.

"Nepeta."

* * *

The two boys were hidden behind one of the dumpsters, watching their prey walk down the hallway. Gamzee looked over at Tavros, a giant smile on his face.

"Ain't this fucking great brother?"

"Uh, yeah, but just this prank okay?"

Tavros said turning his attention back to Nepeta. As planned she stopped in front of the Oreos, she looked around then bent over and picked it up. She examined it, read the expiration date, looked for holes in it. The entire time Gamzee was mumbling _Just eat it._

Then, as she popped off the lid a handful of paper bursted out of the cylinder, the confetti was followed by a loud, high pitched _honking_ from deep inside the jar. She jumped back, startled then swiftly turned and ran down the hallway screaming for Equius.

"Hahahaahaaa!" Tavros laughed jumping up and highfiving Gamzee who was still struggling on to his feet. Tav's hand missed Gamzee's and he face palmed the clown. Gamzee fell back, groaning while Tavros bounced around cackling aloud.

"That was great bro. See, no more needed okay?" Gamzee said standing up. Tavros swiftly turned around, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled dangerously high.

"No more? No more? Gamzee, you have just witnessed the Genesis of it allll."

Gamzee cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, shit alright, let's do this!" Gamzee said highfiving Tavros.

* * *

_"Okay, this one is a classic, but, I threw Eridan in there, so, it'll have a great turn!"_ Tavros whispered to Gamzee. Gamzee grinned. Tavros turned to Eridan and nodded.

"I don't fucking care Sollux. You get your panties tied up in as many knotts as you fucking want." Karkat growled turning the corner. He screamed as he slipped on a banana peel and fell back in to some one's arms.

_"This must be fate Kar, you, falling so helplessly in to my strong arms. I believve it's called lovve."_

Eridan said leaning down and kissing Karkat. Sollux turns the corner just in time, and at first is completely disgusted by the scene, but eventually begins to crack up laughing.

Karkat shoves Eridan off and falls back. His eyes are wide and his bottom lip trembles.

"W-WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!?"

Karkat screams. Eridan laughs, blows Karkat a kiss, then winks at Sollux and walks off.

Tavros and Gamzee turn to eachother and start silently laughing. In an instance Tavros is pulled in to a kiss by Gamzee, then he begins to kiss back.

"Sorry, all these other motherfuckers are kissing, but not us."

Gamzee whispers flicking the tip of Tav's nose. Tavros giggles.

* * *

Gamzee, Karkat and Eridan were huddled together at a table during lunch while Tavros was still in line getting his.

"So, I want to prank Tavros, I'll need your help though okay?" Gamzee said to the other two. Karkat and Eridan passed a glance then turned back to Gamzee.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Karkat asked leaning foreward. Gamzee shrugged. "I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Urgh, wwell, wwe can't exactly prank Tavvros if wwe don't havve a prank to pull Gam!" Eridan growled. Karkat nodded and cuffed his chin.

"What should we do?" Gamzee asked cuffing his chin aswell. Eridan grinned, then slid his glasses from his face.

"You can kiss me Gam, infront of Tavv so he'll get jealous, then wwe can wwalk off together."

"Fuck that." Karkat growled. Gamzee nodded, agreeing with Karkat. "How about...you take him into the bathroom and act like you want to do it and freak him out?" Karkat suggested. Gamzee took a moment to imagine this happening, then with a wide and perverted grin on his face he came back from his thoughts.

"Naw man, shit would get real all up n' in there brother." Gamzee said covering his cheeks with his hands as he blushed.

"I knoww! Howw about wwhen wwe're all four wwalking home, you start acting out," Eridan paused, looking from Gamzee to Karkat then back in excitement. "you start growwlin, yellin, screamin and shit. Then Kar says somethin and you fake punch him and wwhen I try to stop you, you jump at me and you fake beat us up!" Eridan says clapping his hands together. Karkat leans foreward.

"While you're fake beating us up, we can be screaming at Tavros to run for it. Then, you go find him, corner him then pin him against a wall and whisper into his ear-"

"April fools!" Eridan cuts Karkat off. Gamzee was grinning wide by now, loving the prank they were gonna pull.

"Shit, this is gonna be so motherfucking sweet brother!" Gamzee says, Karkat holds his finger to his lips.

"Hey Tavv!" Eridan calls out. Gamzee turns around and smiles at Tavros who was walking over to them angrily.

"You guys didn't wait for me." Tavros grumbles as he sits down. Gamzee wraps his arms around Tavros and pulls him into a hug.

"Sorry Tavbabe, just asking my homies what a motherfucker should all up 'n get a Taurus for his fucking birthday."

* * *

The four gathered at the front entrance of the school, chatting a bit before heading home. Karkat looks over his shoulder to see Sollux walking over. He immediately leaves the group and confronts Sollux.

"Go home Sollux!" Karkat growls. Sollux cocks an eyebrow.

"I thought you and I were gonna walk home tonight?" Sollux said crossing his arms. Karkat looks over his shoulder and to his dismay sees the other three coming his way.

"I uh- I can't, you see, I'm walking home with Gamzee and Tavros and -Eridan." Karkat growls. Sollux grimaces.

"Hey fishface." Sollux greets as Eridan approaches. Eridan wraps an arm around Karkats shoulders.

"Hey Sol." Eridan says with a confident tone. Sollux frowns.

"Why're you holding my boyfriend like that?" Sollux growls reaching forward to pull Eridan off. Gamzee reaches past and grabs Sollux's wrist.

"Aaah! Brtoher, you are-making me soooo angry!" Gamzee says in a fake angry voice. Karkat looks up at Gamzee and the clown winks.

"Yeah man, leavve us alone." Eridan growls. Sollux looks at Gamzee, then at Eridan. "Karkat come on." Sollux almost yells.

Karkat sighs, "Sollux, I'm walking home with these guys tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Karkat says pushing Eridan off and walking past Sollux. Tavros looks from Sollux to Gamzee as his hand is grabbed and he's lead away.

Karkat looks over at Eridan, "I can't believe you'd do that! He's gonna be angry with me! And you Gamzee!" Karkat growls looking over his shoulder at Gamzee. Gamzee squeezes Tavros' hand and begins to growl.

"Look motherfucker, don't mess with me. I've had a fucking bad day." Gamzee growls. Eridan rolls his eyes.

"Evvery day is a bad day for Gam, it's as if Tavv makes your day bad! Cod, just break up wwith him already!" Eridan growls. Tavros gasps, "Shut up Eridan!" The younger boy growls. Karkat swings around.

"Won't you both shut up?" Karkat screams, Gamzee leaps forward and punches Karkat. Tavros stops dead in his tracks. Karkat falls to the ground screaming.

"Wwhat the hell Gam!?" Eridan screams, Gamzee turns around and grabs Eridan by his collar.

"You wanna fuck with me too?" Gamzee screams. Eridan slaps his hand against Gamzee's face, attempting to push him back.

"Let him go Gamzee! You fucking freak!" Karkat screams jumping to his feet and tackling Gamzee from behind.

"Guys! Guys stop it!" Tavros screams as they start punching eachother. Eridan is thrown to the ground, and his eyes meet Tav's.

"Run!" Eridan screams. Tavros takes a step back. "Run damn it!" Karkat screams. Gamzee snaps his head up to look at Tavros.

"Come here Tav. I ain't gonna fucking hurt you." Gamzee growls in the evilest voice he can muster. Tavros was shaking now, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face and tears in his eyes. He turns and takes off running.

Gamzee jumps up from Eridan and begins to scream, "WRONG CHOICE TAVROS! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON!"

Eridan helps Karkat onto his feet, "Did you really havve to beat the shit out of us Gam?" Eridan asks. Gamzee spins around and frowns. "Sorry guys, I just got so into it." Gamzee apologizes.

"I could tell, you're fucking eyes were filled with insanity." Karkat groans as he whipes blood from his bottom lip. "Don't just stand there, go get Tav before he gets the police or a guy with a rifle." Karkat orders. Gamzee nods then takes off running after Tavros.

* * *

He looked behind him, only seconds ago he had lost Gamzee, but now he was on his tail. Tavros kept running as fast as he could, sobbing as he did so.

"TAV!"

Gamzee screams finally grabbing him and dragging him behind a store. Tavros struggles against his grip, screaming and crying. As Gamzee pressed Tavros against the wall he suddenly felt bad for making Tavros cry so badly. It was almost over though. Gamzee leaned in, kissing Tav's cheek, then his jaw line, then he lifted his head and pressed his lips against Tav's ear.

"April fools." Gamzee said then jumped back and began laughing. Tavros' eyes went wide, suddenly he collapsed on his knees. Gamzee was at his side in seconds.

"It's okay Tav, just a motherfucking prank. You like pulling pranks all the time babe." Gamzee whispered. Tavros curled against his chest, crying loudly.

"That was a horrible prank Gamzee." Tavros sobbed. Gamzee frowned. He ran a hand through Tav's hair and kissed his head softly.

Eridan and Karkat came from around the corner laughing, but when they saw Gamzee and Tavros they went silent. Gamzee looked up at them and frowned.

* * *

Sollux grinned, "Sure I'll help you, I'll get Aradia to help out too okay? Just- make sure Karkat is there too." Sollux said.

"Okay, thanks Sollux." Tavros replied. They ended the call then Tavros stood and turned around, a wide grin on his face.

"Gamzee is _so _gonna regret scaring me like that." Tavros said to himself as he mixed the red food dye into the bowl.

_Later_

Gamzee was banging on the door, Karkat at his side.

"Are you sure Tavros was crying?" Karkat asks. Gamzee nods. "What if this is just another April fools prank?" Karkat growls.

"After what we did, I doubt he'd have it in him to pull another prank bro." Gamzee growls pulling out the key Tavros had given him and unlocking the door. He slams it open and darts in. He stops though. The furniture every where was overturned and there was broken glass scattered over the floor. Gamzee looked over at Karkat.

"He was saying there was someone in his house bro." Gamzee whispers. Karkat looks around. Just as Gamzee looks up at the stairs across the room a shadow moves up the steps. Gamzee jumps and grabs Karkat's arm.

"Come on bro!" Gamzee says as he leads his bestfriend up the stairs. Karkat, after a couple of seconds, clings to Gamzee arm.

_I don't know what you're talking about._

Gamzee and Karkat stopped at the foot of the stairs. Tavros was on the other side of the door across from them, and it sounded like he was crying.

_You have to know! You're his son! Tell me where it is or I'll kill him._

__Another voice, much louder and deeper then Tav', came from the same room. Gamzee looked over at Karkat and frowned.

"No, it's a prank, it's a prank Gamzee, let's just go." Karkat whispered with a shaky voice. Gamzee frowned and shook his head.

_Please don't hurt him, he has nothing to do with this!_

_That's it, you think I'm playing? It's over for your friend._

There was a loud sound, like a knife stabbing into skin, then a loud pained scream, then more stabbing. Tavros was screaming now. Karkat sat up immediatly when he recognized the voice of the _friend_.

"S-Sollux?" Karkat began shakily crawling over to the door, Gamzee behind him.

Suddenly some one was slammed against the door and Karkat screamed startled.

"No, no, Gamzee, there's blood!" Karkat whispers pointing at the space beneath the door. Gamzee jumped to his feet and grabbed the knob but it wouldn't open.

"Tav! Tav I'm coming babe!" Gamzee screams slamming into the door repeatedly.

"Gamzee help me!" Tavros screams. Suddenly the door slams open and Gamzee falls in. Tavros, Sollux and Aradia crack p laughing.

"APRIL FOOLS!"


	5. Cinco de Mayo

**Sorry, I'm a bit behind on this one, but as long as it's still in April I should be fine right? :D**

* * *

**Cinco de Mayo  
**

* * *

Gamzee answered his message as soon as his phone vibrated. He was a little eager to hear from Tavros ever since his roadtrip lto Mexico to see his family.

_Hey, tomorrow uh,,,my parents are throwing a uh,,,cinco de mayo fiesta,,,,would you uhm,,,,like to come?_

Gamzee smiled and replied _yes_ immediately.

_Okay, uh,,,I'll see you here tomorrow at 7pm. uh,,,love you...I guess._

Gamzee chuckles. _Of course you love me Tavbabe. :o)_

* * *

**At the Fiesta  
**

Gamzee followed Tavros inside. Tavros' mom was in the kitchen serving tinga for every one, his dad was dumping ice into ice boxes to later put the sodas and beers in one and the juices for the children in another one. Tavros looked up at Gamzee and smiled. Gamzee returned the smile immediately, then pulled Tavros into a hug.

"Hey, let go of him."

Tavros' dad shouted across the room. Gamzee blushed and pulled away. Tav's mom came into the living room and hit her husbands shoulder.

"Hello Gamzee, we missed you! Don't mind my husband, you can hug him, it's fine."

She said in her thick accent. Gamzee smiled and Tavros slid his hand back into Gamzee's.

"Thank you Mrs. Nitram, and uhm, sorry Mr. Nitram."

Gamzee said. Mr. Nitram looked up at him, then forcefully shrugged.

"*sigh* As long as Tavros is happy."

He grumbled as he dumped the beers into the icebox. Gamzee smiled and looked down at Tavros.

"So, what do we do?"

Tavros let go of his hand and went to the closet where he pulled out a pinata.

"We're going to stuff the pinata."

Tavros said handing Gamzee the pinata. As Gamzee examined the pinata Tavros went to the couch behind him and grabbed the two bags of spicy candy his mom and dad had bought from the store.

"Bro, this is gonna be wicked."

Gamzee says lifting the pinata over head and laughing loudly. Tavros laughs with Gamzee as he leads him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

Once they finished stuffing the pinata they took it down stairs and found guests in the living room, some of which helping arrange the party even if Mrs. Nitram told them to sit down and relax. There was cumbia booming from the stereo next to the tv which was playing some soap operas. Tavros took one look at the tv and groaned.

"Maaa, por que novellas?"

Gamzee giggled. "What?

"I just asked mom why we're watching soap operas." Tavros said, grabbed Gamzee's hand and lead him to the back yard. They walked over to Tavros' older brother Rufioh and handed him the pinata. He tied it, then swung the rope over a high branch on the tree. He pulled the rope and the pinata rose high from the ground. When Rufioh decided it was high enough he tied the rope to a pole then motioned for Gamzee and Tavros to follow him inside.

Gamzee pulled Tavros back as he tried to lead him in. Tavros looked back at him and raised and eyebrow, questioning his boyfriend.

"What's wrong Gamzee?"

Tavros asked. Gamzee pulled Tavros closer and smiled.

"Can I get a kiss?"

Tavros' cheeks flushed. He nodded and rose to the balls of his feet to meet Gamzee halfway. Their lips touched, and as soon as it started it ended. Tavros dropped back down and giggled, bringing his hands over his cheeks to cover his blush. Gamzee chuckled.

"Okay, we can go inside now!"

* * *

The two went inside and helped pass out drinks to the guest then Tavros sat Gamzee down and asked what he wanted to drink. Gamzee shook his head.

"I already got me a mountain dew from the ice box."

Gamzee says with a wide smile. Tavros giggles and takes the mountain dew away.

"You're my guest, so I'll go get your drink for you. I'll be right back okay?"

Tavros said kindly with a smile. Gamzee nodded and sighed as he walked off. Moments later Tavros returned with a red cup.

"Here."

Gamzee took the cup and looked inside. There was, what he guessed was red kool aid inside.

"Uh, thanks for the kool aid."

Gamzee said before sipping it. He pulled it away and grinned up at Tavros when the taste hit him.

"Faaaaygo~!"

Tavros giggled and sat down beside Gamzee, cuddling against his chest.

"I convinced my mom to buy a two liter for you."

Tavros says patting Gamzee's chest. Gamzee blushes.

"Thanks babe."

* * *

It was nine pm by now. Every one was outside watching the little kids hit the pinata. Tavros had convinced his dad to let him drink, though Gamzee was upset about that. Gamzee stayed happy though, he was always happy when he was with Tavros, no matter what, he couldn't stop smiling even if he was dieing.

Gamzee looked around and spotted Tavros, who had ran off, picking up candy that had fallen from the pinata. Gamzee was walking over to him when a chubby little boy stomped over to Tavros, stomped on his hand making him scream out, then slapped the candy out of his hands. Tavros glared up at the kid and before Gamzee could hurry over to him Tavros had head butted the boy. The kid toppled over and Tavros scooped up his candy, jumped to his feet and broke out into laughter. Gamzee snatched Tavros away from the crowd by his arm and dragged him to the back door.

Tavros was chuckling, pressing Gamzee against the wall and shoving candy wrappers down the front of his boyfriends shirt.

"Stop it Tav, behave!"

Gamzee scolds as he looks around and realizes people were watching. Tavros takes a candy, unwraps it and sticks it between his lips then leans up to Gamzee and smashes their lips together. The candy falls to the ground, Tavros gasps and slaps Gamzee across the face.

"Gamzee, you let it fall!"

Tavros growls. Gamzee rolls his eyes, Tavros could not take alcohol very well. No wonder his parents never let him drink. Tavros giggled as he was lifted into Gamzee's arms and carried inside to the couch.

Gamzee set him down then plopped down beside him. Tavros threw his arms around Gamzee and pressed his face to Gamzee's ear. He began saying things to Gamzee, what the other guessed was sexual, then he started licking his boyfriends ear. Gamzee leaned away, cringing a bit.

"Tav, calm down babe."

Tav slapped his hand down on Gamzee's thigh and pushed himself off the couch. Gamzee stared at his boyfriend in confusion as he stretched his arms to the ceiling and arched his back.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back Baby."

Tav said and stumbled out of sight. Gamzee wasn't sure if he should go help Tavros, he was apparently crashing into walls. He decided he was too tired for that though, so he remained on the couch. Later Tavros came down from the bedroom with the exact same clothes on. Gamzee slapped his palm to his face, giggling as Tavros stumbled over to him.

Tavros landed between his legs, his palms gripping the Capricorns knees. Gamzee's face redden a bit, and when Tavros tilted his head up slowly, licked his lips and grinned, his face burned a hot red.

"How ya doing?"

Tavros asked giggling. Gamzee smiled.

"Uh, fine I guess?"

Gamzee said chuckling, though he stopped when Tavros' hand landed on his crotch.

"Hey Tav, what are you doing?"

"Relax! Everyone's outside baby. You'll be fine."

Tavros said rubbing the clothed area delicately. Gamzee frowned but rose his hips into the touch anyways. Tavros giggled and with his free hand he reached forth and unbuttoned Gamzee's jeans.

"Tav, this ain't right."

Gamzee groaned. Tavros ignored him and pulled Gamzee's hardening dick from his black boxers and stroked it clumsily. Gamzee stilled enjoyed it though.

"Gah, Tav, some one could come in."

Gamzee groaned. Tavros pulled himself over Gamzee's lap and began licking the shaft. Gamzee shivered, then slowly slid his hands to the back of Tav's head. He tried to keep the pushing gentle, but when Tav began getting clumsy and actually bit him, he yanked him back by the hair.

"Aaaow, Tav, damn it."

Gamzee rubbed his dick where it began to turn purple, his eyes closed and his head tilted back slightly. His eyes snapped open as soon as he felt Tavros climbing on top of him. Tavros slid his shorts down to his knees. Gamzee blushed as he realized Tavros had changed into something, and that something was a thong.

"God damn it Tav, you're so fucking drunk right now!"

Gamzee growled struggling to pull Tavros off of him before any seriously graphic stuff happened. He stood, tucked himself away then pulled Tavros' shorts back up.

"I'm taking you upstairs, you need to sleep this shit away baby."

Gamzee says then pulls Tavros upstairs.

As soon as Gamzee shut the door, Tavros spun around and shoved Gamzee against the door. Their lips met and the smaller boys hands were searching all over Gamzee's body. He pulled back, grabbed Gamzee by his hips lead him to the bed.

"Tav, you're still up for this?"

Gamzee was pulled into another kiss, this time Tavros climbed onto him, and with the extra wait Gamzee fell forward on the bed. Tavros slid his hand down to Gamzee's crotch and he rubbed vigorously at the flesh beneath the cloth. Gamzee moaned and wore a face of surrender, ready to fuck his boyfriend mindless. They rolled around on the bed, grinding against each other, moaning, pulling at the others clothing as well as their own.

Eventually the covers of the bed were spread across the ground, and only the sheets, which were messy, were left. They were both naked now, rubbing their bodies against the other with more force and want. They were kissing fiercely, their teeth clicking against the others pair, tongues scraping together.

Gamzee sat up over Tavros and took a long breath, beneath him Tavros did the same, turning his head to one side and raising his chest high. Gamzee felt his face getting hot, and the heat traveled down his neck, chest, stomach and finally to his pelvic area. He sighed as he touched himself, his eyes watching Tavros closely. When Tavros felt he had enough air he turned his attention back to Gamzee and grinned as he saw him jerking himself off.

"Gamzee, you're so fucking hot."

Tavros says reaching out and grabbing Gamzee's free hand. He brings his fingers up to his lips and kisses the tips gently, then he opens his lips and begins to nip on them. Gamzee didn't really get a kick out of Tavros nibbling and biting on his fingers, it didn't really move him, but he let Tavros continue, because he loved the look on Tav's face.

"Heh, aha, Tav, you perv."

Gamzee groaned as Tavros pulled his fingers in to his mouth, stopping momentarily at the second knuckle, then pulling more in. Gamzee grinned. Tavros pulled the fingers from his mouth and spread his knees, then he looked up at Gamzee and cleared his throat. Gamzee met his gaze and his grin widened when he was winked at.

A low, throaty moan escaped Tav's lips as he pushed Gamzee's finger in to his orifice. Gamzee let go of his precum covered dick and leaned over Tavros, his the hand he had been jerking off with to carry his weight as his other hand stretched his partners passage.

Tavros slid his hands up to his chest, his fingers running over his pecs, his nails lightly scratching his softly tanned skin and leaving light red marks. Gamzee's eye twitched as he saw this, a throaty, wanting moan he wouldn't let out echoing from the back of his mouth. He pushed in another finger and watched how Tavros' drunken smile grew wider. He folded his fingers inside of his lover, his nails digging into the walls, but not scratching. He wouldn't dare hurt his sweet, and lovable Tavros. He bent down further, nearly closing the gap between him and Tavros, he put his weight on his knees, and with the hand he had been using before as leverage he grabbed Tavros' chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're mine and I love you."

Gamzee whispered as he rubbed his nose against Tavros'. Tavros whimpered, obviously affected by the sentence. He opened his eyes and his soft caramel eyes gazed at Gamzee's ice blue one's. His smile returned.

"I lover you Gamzee."

He replied with a soft voice. This sent shivers down Gamzee's back, he rose back up, removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. Tavros gasped as he began to push in. Tavros stretched his arms out, and turned his hands palm down. He clutched the sheets and arched his back as Gamzee slid his dick, already slick with precum, into his body. Tavros moaned aloud.

"Dad's gonna- be mad if he ever finds out."

Tavros says followed by a giggle as Gamzee pushes completely in. Gamzee sits up, then looks over his shoulder. He was suddenly afraid. He didn't want to lose Tavros, and if his dad ever found out, no doubt about it he'd separate the both of them. He turned back to Tavros when he heard his name softly being whispered. He looked down at his lovely boyfriend and smiled. He reached over to the night stand and pulled the latch to the lamp. The lamp turned off and they were surrounded by darkness. Tavros gasped, he seemed frightened at losing sight of Gamzee.

"I'm here baby."

Gamzee whispered leaning his face down to Tavros' and pressing his cheek against Tavs. Tavros sighed relieved and threw his arms around Gamzee.

"Don't ever leave me Gamzee. You're mine and I love you."


	6. Fourth of July

**So, I took my girl on a date to the zoo(where we were glared at by the Snow Owls) then we went to this park thingy to see the fireworks and we both came up with this idea for the chapter. :)Please read and Review  
**

**But besides that...GUESS WHO JUST ORDERED HER OWN DRAWING TABLET! My art will be up soon guys! I'll inform you guys soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY HOLIDAY.**

* * *

_Fourth of July_

* * *

Tavros was in the passengers seat, right beside Gamzee. Swiper was in the back seat barking loudly. Gamzee wouldn't let Swiper stay at home, he insisted on bringing him, even if Tavros was against it. But Tavros really didn't mind, he was fine with Swiper, because he was a good dog. The trunk was filled with a couple of chairs and an ice box with snacks and Faygo.

"I uhm, know we already have some snacks and stuff, but maybe...if you're okay with it...could we stop by Mcdonalds to uhm,,, get some Chicken Nuggets?" Tavros asked looking over at Gamzee. Gamzee made a confused sound as he looked around for a Mcdonalds.

"Shit, I think we already passed the last one." Gamzee said. Tavros shurgged, "It's fine."

"So, ya wanna do anything...special when we get there?" Gamzee asked as he turned on his turning light. Tavros blushed as images popped into mind. He had been thinking about doing _a lot _with Gamzee lately, he was just too nervous to ask. He figured now wasn't the right time, after all they'd be out in the open in a big field surrounded by other people who came to see the fireworks. "Uhm...we could...play with Swiper?" As if answering _Yeah let's do that!_ Swiper began bouncing around in the back seat. Gamzee laughed.

"Yeah okay boy, settle down!" Gamzee chuckled.

When they got to the large park, it was crowded with practically the whole city. They found a spot by a lake, closets to the fire works and laid out a blanket. Gamzee laid down over the blanket cuddling Tavros against his chest. He was so excited , Tavros had no idea what was to come.

* * *

_Five months ago._

Tavros was seated at the dinning room table across from Gamzee, who was chugging down a mug of coffee. He was looking through the newspaper when he read an article. _Gay marriage has been legalized in our state?_ He looked up at Gamzee, a small blush covered his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"Wow, uh, marriage is...just something so nice. To uh...finally be united with the one person you love...and uh...finally to be able to give yourself to them fully, and...just wow..." Tavros paused. Gamzee had set down the mug as soon as Tavros began talking, giving his boyfriend his total attention. "What's uh...your opinion?" Tavros asked.

Gamzee shrugged. "I don't know. It's fine." He said then stood up and walked over to Tavros while slinging his book bag on. He bent over and kissed Tavros' temple, "I'm going off to work now babe." Gamzee said then stepped back and grabbed a fat folder filled with song lyrics, at least, that's what Tavros guessed they were. Gamzee didn't let him get near the folder, at all. Gamzee was out the door in a sec and Tavros puckered his bottom lip and stared after Gamzee sadly.

* * *

_Four months ago._

The couple was cuddling on the couch under a large fluffy blanket, legs and fingers intertwined. The tv screen from across was showing some cartoons that Tavros would watch as a kid. _FiduSpawn?_ Gamzee thought. He shrugged off the question then looked back down at his boyfriend. Just seeing him made his heart pound wildly against his chest. Lately Tavros had been a bit sadder. From the first moment Tavros had mentioned _Marriage_ Gamzee had gone wild in the mind. He simply replied _I don't know. It's fine._ Because he didn't know what all to say?

Gamzee frowned. He did love Tavros, so much. He made his heart swell and his cheeks go rosy red in seconds.

* * *

_Three months ago.  
_

Gamzee stopped at the bedroom door. His hand hovered over the door knob. From inside the room he could hear it loud and clear.

He frowned, not at all wanting to be the reason for Tav's tears. He pressed his head against the door and listened to his boyfriend cry.

"Everything's going to be fine babe. I promise you." Gamzee whispered against the door. He huffed then opened the door. Immediately Tavros jumped from the edge of his bed, wiping furiously at his face. He turned around and smiled at Gamzee, hanging up on who ever was on the phone with him.

"Hey Gamzee." Tavros greets his boyfriend. He examines his boyfriend a bit more then grabs a towel. "How about a shower?" He suggested walking over to him. Gamzee smiled, pulling him into a firm hug and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, okay. Will you scrub my back and shit? It's in pain." Gamzee asked. Tavros pulled back and nodded, then leaded Gamzee into the bathroom.

They sat at the bottom of the bathtub, the shower head spitting hot water over them. Tavros was seated behind Gamzee, his legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. Gamzee's head kept bobbing up and down as he dozed off. Tavros quickly finished lathering Gamzee's back in gentle soaps when he finally noticed how tired Gamzee was. He grabbed a hand full of the Capricorns hair and pulled him back to chest. Gamzee only groaned as his hair was yanked, but immediately fell back to sleep. Tavros smiled looking down at his lovers gentle sleeping face.

* * *

_Two months ago  
_

Gamzee drove his car onto the front lawn of his house. He swung open the door and jumped out, rushing up to the front door and kicking it open. Not today. Not on his birthday.

_"SURPRISE!_"

Gamzee jumped back startled and almost fell down the porch stairs if it hadn't been for the door frame. He stared into his living room. He had expected to see Tavros lying on the floor, covered in his own blood and the living room trashed. That's what he had imagined when he was told _Some one broke into your house, Tavros there and he was stabbed. You need to hurry home._

Instead, Tavros was in the middle of the room, a large cake with candles in his hands, a large smile on his lips. All of his friends had gathered in the living room to congratulate another year lived.

He stomped over to Tavros, rage filling his insides. Everyone in the room fell silent, and Tavros suddenly looked worried.

Gamzee grabbed the cake and slammed it on the table beside. He turned back to Tavros slowly, then pulled him into a hard hug.

"Taaaav, I was so afraid..." Gamzee mumbled into Tavros' ear. Tavros gulped, "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay babe, thanks for the cake." Gamzee said leaning back, then he turned to ever one else and thanked them. The mood lightened up and every one started laughing, joking, and such.

"But seriously. Don't lie about my Tav." Gamzee growled angrily.

* * *

_One Month ago  
_

Tavros turned off the tv and turned over to face Gamzee who was dozing off at his side. Tavros shook Gamzee lightly and his boyfriend quickly blinked himself awake and sat up in bed. He rubbed an eye tiredly then gave Tavros a questioning look.

"Do you love me?" Tavros asked. He felt stupid for asking that, but he really wanted to know. "Truthfully." He added on. Gamzee was always honest to him when asked to be. Gamzee grinned and leaned forward.

"Of course I do Tav." He said kissing Tavros on the lips. Tavros frowned.

"Why do you always say _of course, _or _It's fine_. Can't you be real with me?" Tavros asks. Gamzee blushes.

"Tav, since the first day I seen you, I needed you. I wanted to be your friend, and eventually hold you hand. You mean so much to me, if you wanted it, I'd let you kill me. I only need you," Gamzee emphasized by tapping his boyfriend's nose, "I hope you believe me when I say I love you."

Tavros was quiet, then he spoke up. "You don't want to marry me." He grumbled. Gamzee frowned.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow." Gamzee said and laid down. Tavros laid back down and turned over to his other side.

* * *

_Fourth of July  
_

Tavros decided to relax, and understand Gamzee. His lovely Capricorn showed him he loved him every day, even though they weren't married. He stopped smoking, drinking and doing any other drugs just for him. He bought a house for both of them with his own credit and got himself a well paid job to take care of Tavros, the bills, food and himself. If he didn't love him, he would've already left him.

Suddenly the fireworks began and Tavros heard Gamzee gasp. The Taurus looked over at Gamzee and smiled, Gamzee grabbed Tavros by his cheeks and turned his head back to the sky.

"Pay attention." He ordered. A firework in the shape of a heart went off a few minutes later and Gamzee whispered into Tavros' ear, "I love you so much Tav."

As soon as he finished the sentence another fire work went off.

_Tavros will you marry me_

Tavros gasped, and spun around to look Gamzee face to face. Gamzee had on a large smile, the biggest he'd worn since five months.

"Uh- but- I thought you-"

"When you first started talking about marriage, I decided to go to Equius to help me make that special Firework." Tavros gasped. "He had Dirk and his older bro help out." He said smiling. Tavros jumped at him, wrapping his arms around Gamzee's neck.

"Gamzee! Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Tavros screamed into his boyfriends ear, making Gamzee wince.

"Well, that's the best thing I've heard since you agreed to go out with me." Gamzee said. Tavros smiled, then kissed Gamzee.


End file.
